


Not who they seem

by DreamMuffins



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamMuffins/pseuds/DreamMuffins
Summary: Dream, George, Bad, Sapnap, Skeppy, and a lot of YouTubers wake up in space. Wearing clumsy spacesuits, they soon realize that some people are not who they say they are. Together they solve murders, blame others and maybe... Just maybe...Make it safely home?Hope You enjoy it! Short chapters, somewhat long story If you have any suggestions please comment!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream team wakes up, including two muffins.

Chapter 1

Dream woke up in a jolt. He was lying around a circular table with a large red button on it. Around him sat 4 circular tables and a wall with gigantic windows.

Feeling his face, he realized he had a round mask on, with a lime green spacesuit. Wait, spacesuit? He glanced at the window, outside... was... space?

“Fuck.” Dream mumbled, rubbing his head. He still couldn’t process what had happened to him.

“Language.” A mumble came from one of the tables surrounding him. A guy in a dark grey space suit sat up with a groan. “Dream? Ouch, what the muffin? Where are we?”

“Bad!” Dream ran up to him, squeezing him into a hug. Bad laughed.

“Dream is that you?” A gentle voice rang across the room, Dream's favourite voice. A man with a dark blue space suit stumbled forwards. “Ow.” He touched his head.

“George!” Dream and Bad cried out, running towards his friend.

“Don’t just give Georgie hugs, what about me?” Sapnap asked, coming in with an orange spacesuit.

“No one likes you Sapnap.” Dream said, turning to hug his friend.

“Cause everybody is in love with me.” The man said, laughing. Dream let out a familiar wheeze.

A light blue man ran in holding his helmet in his hand. His curly brown hair bounced as he ran. “Sapnap! Wait for-” He froze, staring at us. “Bad?” He asked.

“Skeppy!” Bad cheered, wrapping him into a bear hug, “You muffin! What are you doing here?”

Skeppy glanced at Sapnap, his smile disappearing. “We don’t know, me and Sapnap both woke up in medbay a few minutes back.” Sapnap nodded.

“We heard you guys talking, so we walked in.” Sapnap finished.

“More like you ran in, and I chased you,” Skeppy grumbled under his breath. Dream let out another wheeze.

A loud bang made everyone go silent. George looked around, “Let’s go check that out.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's short, most chapters are. BUT I have written over 12 chapters and the story isn't over yet, so forgive me for the short chapters haha.


	2. Sykkuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a new group, Sykkuno the leaf man!

Chapter 2

  
Sykkuno woke up in a room with a few technological things in it. His green spacesuit felt heavy and hot. Wasn’t he in his room a few minutes back? It felt like a few minutes since he had no idea how long he slept. Reading the sign on the door, he realized that he was in a room called ‘Navigation’

“Hello?” He said, glancing around. A black figure emerged from the doorway.

“Sykkuno.”The deep voice said quietly. Sykkuno jumped up in fear.

“Ah, Corpse.” He gasped, “You scared me.”

“Hey!” Poki said, coming up to them in her brown spacesuit. “Rae, hurry up!”

A familiar red-suited female poked her head in. “Hey, guys! Have you seen Felix?”

“Right here!” A silver figure popped in. “Pewdiepie here.” He nodded at Sykkuno. “Hello, Lad,”

“Hi,” Sykkuno gave a small wave.  
_I wonder what we are all doing here_ , Sykkuno thought. "Do you guys know where we are?"

Then long bang suddenly sliced through the room.

“Wha-”

Corpse grabbed him and swung him behind his back. “Let’s go check it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a new group! I guess maybe some people are like "Where's Karl? Where Tubbo?" Anyone? Ah, it could just be me. They are coming, soon! I promise! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it so far! Again, it's another short chapter.


	3. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is here! Yay! Or maybe not yay?

Chapter 3

Tubbo was inside a dim place filled with wires. He glanced around and gulped. He hated small areas. Where is this anyway? Wasn’t he in his room a little while back?

“Hello?” A small voice asked, and Tubbo responded immediately.

“Yes?”

“Tubbo! Is that you?” It was Karl.

“Karl!” The boy shouted, jumping into familiar arms.

“Hey, woah, you’re wearing yellow that fits you so well-”

“And you are wearing a blue spacesuit?” _What is going on?_

A man in a purple space suit jumped up. “What? Where am I…”

“Jimmy?” Karl asked cautiously, “Jimmy is that you?”

“Karl! Oh hey, Tubbo.” Jimmy winced, “How are you boys doing?”

“Fine, do you know where we are?” Tubbo asked shuffling his feet.

“Pretty sure we are in a spaceship,” A voice with a British accent said.

“Wilbur!” Tommy yelled running towards us. His golden spacesuit glimmering in the room.

The man in the white suit smiled at Tommy. “Yes?”

“Look who I found!”

A man with a pink suit came in. “Hello.” He grumbled, glancing at us with no interest.

“That is Techno,” Tommy said. The pig snorted, sitting down onto the floor. Tommy waved his arms around a bit. “Are we inside a spaceship? That is so cool. Let's go check it out!” He ran out the door, then fell. Causing a loud bang.

“You alright man?” Tubbo asked, grabbing his hand and heaving him up.

“Fine, Tubbo,” Tommy said, grinning at the boy.

Suddenly a bunch of footsteps came running. “W-what was that?” Tubbo asked, grabbing Tommy.

“I don’t know. Footsteps?” Tommy guessed.

“Tommy? Is that you?” A voice called out from outside the door.

“George?” Tubbo gasped, running out. “Dream, Bad, Sapnap, Skeppy!” He wrapped them into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“We are not sure.” George said, glancing around, “I thought I heard Tommy here with you. Anyone else?”

“Techno, Jimmy, Karl, Tommy are all here,” Wilbur said coming out of the room. He smiled. “Hello, nice to see you guys.”

“What is going on?” A small voice asked, they all turned around to see a small man in a green spacesuit emerge from the hallway.

“Sykkuno, get back here.” A low growl came from behind him.

“Corpse! There are people here!” Sykkuno said looking at Jimmy. “Mr.Beast?”

“Hey,” He waved at the people. “Guys this is Sykkuno, Corpse, Poki, Rae and-” He paused for a moment. “Felix!” He grinned,

“Hello,” Felix said, nodding at the crowd.

“Nice to meet you all.” Dream gave a small nod, “I am Dream, this is Sapnap, George, Bad, Skeppy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, Karl, Jimmy and-.” He frowned, “Techno, you coming out?”

“Yes,” The pig grumbled, walking out of the room. He gave a small frown to acknowledge the new group's existence. _Typical_ , Tubbo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter! Everyone meets up!


	4. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Murder! I wonder who died?????

Chapter 4

“So you're telling me. That we are in space, in a broken ship. No memory of how we got here, and a destination of nowhere?” George’s head spun, he closed his eyes.

“I guess that is the best way to explain it,” Skeppy said, leaning on Bad.

“So we just need to fix up the ship, and we can possibly get home?” Corpse asked. “Then let's go do that.

” “Makes sense,” Poki said, grinning at Rae. “Let’s go!”

George grabbed Dream’s arm as everyone started to leave.

“Yes, George?” Dream asked, looking at him.

“You wanna, um go do tasks together?” George asked, biting his lower lip.

“Sure, I got one in weapons, you?” Dream replied, peering at the older boy.

George glanced down at the map Skeppy gave to them. “I think one of mine is in Navigation. We can go there after you finish your task.”

Dream nodded, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait for me!” Sapnap called out, running towards them from the cafeteria. “I have one in Navigation too!”

When they got to Weapons, they realized that there was a pile of dried up blood,

“Shit- I wonder what happened here?” Sapnap murmured.

“The blood is old,” George commented, “But it’s still kind of fresh, you see?” He pointed to a patch of blood that still had some vivid red in it.

“Whatever you just said, makes no sense, but that's creepy,” Dream finished Asteroids quite quickly. Then making their way towards Nav when a scream broke down through the halls.

“What was that,” George asked, glancing at Dream and Sapnap. Grabbing Dreams arm, the three boys raced towards electrical.


	5. #@$#@$

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As long as we don’t get caught, life goes on.”

Chapter 5

_#@$#@$ stared down at the human, trembling below them._

_“What are you?” @$#@% whispered tears glistening in her eyes._

_“An alien you might call us.” The creature licked his claws. “But you wouldn’t need to know anything else.” The claws sliced the human’s face, letting the blood flow._

_A masterpiece. She would soon be dead._

_The creature tore at her stomach, blood spilling everywhere._

_A scream cut through the air,#@$#@$ grinned, slitting the human’s throat, then slipped into the vent._

_Letting the crewmates find his masterpiece._

_“Our commander would be upset with you for making such a mess.” A new voice slithered._

_#@$#@$ growled at the back of his throat, “As long as we don’t get caught, life goes on.” He said into the small earbud, connecting him and his partner._

_“Good luck, man, you’ll need it.”_

_'Weird thing to hear from you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter???? I don't know. Who do you think died?


	6. Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was gruesome, the blood leaking from her stomach, her head smashed against the wall and the deep slit on her throat. Her eyes, one of them was staring at nothing, the other one was in her hand, ripped out from its socket.

Chapter 6

“What the hell!” Rae cried, “Why would anyone do this?” She grabbed Poki’s limp body, her tears mixing with the blood staining her friend’s pale face. “Poki, please please wake up.” She wiped the blood from Poki’s face. “Poki, please,”

Bad looked away. It was gruesome, the blood leaking from her stomach, her head smashed against the wall and the deep slit on her throat. Her eyes, one of them was staring at nothing, the other one was in her hand, ripped out from its socket.

“Poki…” Sykkuno whispered, crouching down next to Rae. “Why would anyone do this?” Corpse put a hand to his shoulders.

“She was such an angel,” Rae said, wiping her tears and glaring at the people around her. “One of you must have killed her!”

“Why would you say that?” Sapnap asked, “Why would anyone on this ship want to kill someone?”

“I don’t know,” Karl said, taking a small step back. He looked horrified.

“You alright Bad?” Skeppy asked, taking his hand.

He took a deep breath, the smell of blood made him gag. “I’m fine, Skeppy.”

“We should talk in the meeting room,” Wilbur suggested. “And, I suppose send Poki into the airlock.” He turned to Rae. “I am sorry, we can’t do a proper burial. This is the best thing we could do for her.”

Rae nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She only left Poki for five minutes to finish her upload, then to find her dead. Right where she left five minutes ago.

“I shouldn’t have left her.” Rae whispered, “I should have stayed with her.”

“It is not your fault.” Dream said, “None of us thought that anyone would die. Not Poki, not anyone.”

“So how did she die?” Tommy asked sitting up straight. “Someone had to have killed her. Someone right here, in this room. Possibly an alien, what human could kill someone that-” He stopped, “An alien. Is that possible?” He turned to look at Techno.

“Possibly.” The man said, a little bit bored, despite the fact that someone was murdered. Rae narrowed her eyes, “Let’s have everyone tell us where they were and what they were doing at the time?”

“I was in MedBay,” Wilbur offered,

Tubbo nodded. “He basically stayed with me the entire time.”

Wilbur smiled down at the little boy, “Indeed, so I am not that suspicious of Tubbo. Where were you Dream?”

“With George and Sapnap the entire time.” The masked man replied, “Sapnap you left to do bottom weapons for a little bit. We were together most of the time in Navigations.”

“Bad and I was in Reactor.” Skeppy said, “Tubbo and Techno Joined us a little bit later.”

“I was with Corpse, in Oxygine, we saw Dream, George and Sapnap run by.” Sykkuno said, “Jimmy, Karl, Felix, what about you?”

“All together in Admin.” Felix finished. “So it could Rae right, she was the last one with Poki and was alone the entire time.”

“What?” Rae gasped, “I would never kill Poki!” Her voice cracked. “I can’t believe you would-”

“I don’t think it’s Rae, Felix.” Sykkuno stepped up, giving Rae a grim smile. “She wouldn’t kill Poki. I am sure of that.”

“Thank you,” Rae whispered. Sykkuno nodded.

“So an alien. Possibly a shapeshifter, they must have shapeshifted into one of us.” Karl said glancing at Sapnap. “Right?”

“I suppose, but I highly doubt it.”

“I guess we continue our tasks.” Tubbo sighed. "Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to my Poki fans! I was kinda sad to let her go. (In the book.)  
> We can all agree that I am not the best at writing death scenes.


	7. Sykkuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The vent.” Sykkuno confirmed, “That must be how the imposters are getting around.”

Chapter 7

An Alien, the words keep circling in Sykkuno’s brain, he fiddled with the leaf clip on the top of his helmet. Could it be possible? He glanced at Corpse and Rae, wondering if the killer was amongst them. ‘Imposters’ maybe, his brain let out a humourless chuckle.

“Sykkuno, come help me with these wires,” Rae said. After Poki’s body was sent off to space, she was still broken, at least she can manage a weak smile from time to time.

“Alright.”

They were all in security, Corpse was watching them carefully.

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

Sykkuno let out a small yelp of fright, grabbing Rae and pulling her toward Corpse.

“You guys alright?” Corpse asked.

“I'm fine, but I have a really bad feeling about this-” A small clinking sound made Sykkuno stop. He turned around to see the small vent move a little. _Someone is in there._ He realized.

“You saw what I saw right?” Rae asked, her eyes widening.

“The vent.” Sykkuno confirmed, “That must be how the imposters are getting around.”

“Oh crap,” Corpse muttered, turning to look at the cameras.

The lights switched on a little later. They saw George, Dream and Sapnap walk out of Electrical.

A loud yelp caught everyone's attention. “Medbay.” Sykkuno guessed, grabbing Corpse and Rae, racing towards Medbay. But again, they were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fast-paced story this is. Ack, so many people are dying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-he was dead. We found him, together.” Karl said, stepping between Corpse and Jimmy.

Chapter 8

 _No, no no-no-no_.

Jimmy stared at the dead corpse of Felix.

“No,” He whispered,

“Jimmy.” Karl’s voice broke in, his hand resting on Jimmy’s shoulder.

“What happened?” They turned around to see Sykkuno, Rae and Corpse run in. Gasping at the body of their friend.

“What happened?” Corpse demanded.

“H-he was dead. We found him, together.” Karl said, stepping between Corpse and Jimmy.

Corpse studied the body, a sharp claw-like thing pierced the space between Felix’s eyes, blood still trickling down, he wasn’t dead for long.

Rae pressed a button on her spacesuit. “Body Found, please return to the cafeteria.”

She spoke into the small speaker, her voice shaking. Jimmy touched the large claw, wincing as the sharp object sliced his finger.

“Jimmy, let’s go.” Corpse said, leading him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's-  
> I'm sorry my Pewds fans!


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? We are killing them?” Tubbo gasped, turning pale. “W-what if they are innocent?”

Chapter 9

“It has to be an alien,” Sykkuno spoke up first, “Rae and I saw the vent open in security, Corpse was there too. If you look at the vent. It is way too small to fit an actual human, so I was thinking. A shapeshifter.”

Silence. Dream’s mouth dropped, What?

“That does make sense.” Bad said, “This is why we didn’t catch anyone in the act, and how the kills were so silent, and bloody.” The man shivered.

“You saw the claw in Felix’s eye right?” Jimmy whispered. “It has to be an alien. But why us?”

Dream studied everyone's faces, ranging from calm, to scared, to angry.

“So where were you all? I can say that George and Sap were with me the entire time, I am pretty sure. The lights were out, so for a second I couldn’t see them.”

“Wilbur was with me. We went electric for a second. Then to storage. I lost Wilbur for a minute, but he was with me basically the entire time.” Tubbo said, “Tommy I saw with Techno, in the reactor I think.”

“And Jimmy was with me, in weapons,” Karl added. “Techno was with me the entire time.” Tommy piped up.

“Skeppy and I were in admin. Doing card swipe.” Bad added “Alright.” Dream sighed “Shit, this is-”

“Language.”

“I am really suspicious of Sapnap,” Tommy said, glaring at Sapnap. “As Dream said, he disappeared for a little bit, every time that there was a kill.”

“What?” Sapnap yelled, “I didn't do anything, I was with Dream and George the entire round!”

“I don’t think it’s Sapnap, Tommy,” George said, pulling his friend behind him. “I don’t think he had enough time to kill them.”

“You don't _think?_ You are risking our lives on you don't _think_?” Tommy shouted, slamming his fists into the table.

“Tommy!” Tubbo cried, grabbing his arm, “Stop it,”

“Tommy, calm down.” Dream said, “Sapnap, stay with us next round. Don’t leave.”

“I think it’s Wilbur Soot,” Skeppy said, crossing his arms.

“Bad and I checked where the vents lead. You can see it on the map.” He pointed to the crumpled map. “The kill was in electrical, and the vents lead from there to both medbay and security. So it could be Wilbur or Tubbo.”

“W-what?” Tubbo stammered. “It’s not me, I swear.”

“So who are we voting for?” Rae asked, crossing her arms. She still looked angry at her friend's death, her eyes moving around the room, focusing on Wilbur.

“Voting for?” Wilbur asked,

“Yes, the person with the most votes is who we think is the imposter.”

“That is fair.” Bad said, “But what do we do with them? Throw them out of the airlock?”

“I suppose.” Corpse said, nodding.

“What? We are killing them?” Tubbo gasped, turning pale. “W-what if they are innocent?”

“We have to take that risk Tubbo,” Wilbur said, a ghost of a smile flashed on his face

. Dream shook his head, he probably just imagined it.

“Let’s make our first vote now.” “On three, point at the person you want to eject. Point at no one to skip.” Dream said, “One… Two… Three.”

Votes:

Tommy-Sapnap Sapnap-Tommy Tubbo-Skip Wilbur-Sapnap Techno-Sapnap Dream-Wilbur George-Skip Karl-Skip Jimmy-Sapnap Rae-Wilbur Corpse-Skip Sykkuno-Skip Bad-Skip Skeppy-Wilbur

“You guys skipped?” Tommy shouted, “You guys fucking skipped? It has to be Sapnap!”

“Tommy.” Dream said, “Stop.”

“I guess, we go back to our tasks?” Bad asked quietly, grabbing Skeppy.

“Yeah,” Techno said,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't uploaded much, I was really busy with school projects and stuff. But this is a long chapter. (I really need to start doing new sabotages other than lights. XD) I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Height 175cm, George,” Dream teased.  
> “Shut it.” George said, sticking out his tongue, his face burning red, “Sapnap is even shorter.”

Chapter 10

Dream looked down at the smaller man, George was doing his medbay scan.

 _It is not him for sure,_ Dream and Sapnap shared a look, full of relief. _Thank god it’s not George._ Dream thought, pulling the boy into a hug.

“Woah, Dream, you alright?” George’s muffled voice asked,

“He’s just glad it’s not you,” Sapnap said, his lips barely pulling into a smile.

“Your scan results say that you are completely human.”

“Height 175cm, George,” Dream teased.

“Shut it.” George said, sticking out his tongue, his face burning red, “Sapnap is even shorter.”

The lights flickered again, “George?” Dream called, “Sapnap?”

Silence-

“I’m here,” Sapnap called, Dream felt a bump on his arm. “Hey,”

“George?” Dream asked, glancing around the room, “George?” Panic hit Dream in the gut. Hard.

“I’m here!” The boy shouted, running toward them after a minute. “I was doing that inspection thing, of the medicine. God, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You think that someone might die?” Sapnap whispered. Dream felt George nod,

“Yes.”

 _Ah shit_. Dream touched his forehead, “Stay with me, and please, please don’t die.”

“We’ll try not to.” Sapnap sniffled a laugh. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist.

“George?” Dream whispered, the sudden movement shocked him.

Then lights flashed on, and a thumping noise caught their attention.

“Oh, fuck.” Sapnap whispered.

The boys ran down the hall, just in time to see Jimmy laying on the floor, his eyes stared at the boys, blood pooling out of his mouth. His head smashed into the wall in the hallways. Bits of his skull were laying around, the hair still on some. Dream hoped that the weird stuff on the floor wasn’t his brain.

“Body found please report to-”

“Jimmy?” A small voice asked. Karl walked up to us with Bad and Skeppy, looking like a child. “Jimmy, wake up.” he collapsed onto the floor. “No, no, no. WHAT THE HONK?” He shouted, Sapnap rested his arm on his shoulder. “Why? Why does it have to be him?” the boy whispered, burying his face into Sapnap’s collarbone.

Dream yelled for everyone to come to them.

“What happened- Holy shit.” Tubbo gasped, “I- what?”

“Help!” A voice shouted from the intercom, “She’s in Reactor. Get over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people just got cleared! Well, for us only. Not for the other crewmates... I swear my autocorrect keeps turning Dream into a dream or the dream.


	11. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two deaths in this one round.” A voice muttered

Chapter 11

Tommy stared at the broken form on the ground. “Rae?” he whispered. He already called for everyone, they should be here soon.

“What happened?” Sykkuno and Corpse running up to him from electrical.

“Oh, jeezes.” Sykkuno gasped. “Rae?”

“Two deaths in this one round.” A voice muttered. Dream walked up to them, along with everyone else. He didn’t even look shocked anymore.

“Hey,” Sapnap said, giving Karl a hug. The boy was shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I’m fine, fine.” the boy said, forcing a smile. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Meanwhile, Sykkuno stared at the body on the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Rae’s death wasn’t the worst death here. Her neck was slit, and a knife was sticking out of her forehead.

At least it wasn’t Corpse. Sykkuno shook his head, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that when his friend was dead. A tear slipped out of his eye.

“You alright?” Corpse asked, coming up to him.

“Yeah.”

“We should go back and throw all the bodies out the airlock, and… Say goodbye.” Wilbur said, he seemed glad that it wasn’t Tubbo or Tommy that died.

Technoblade nodded.

“Alright.” Dream said, “Come on,” The bodies were launched into space. Typical right, no one seemed upset anymore, it was just normal almost. Like they expected it to be them, then surprised to see that it wasn't them.


	12. Officer dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two are partners, and partners work together.”

_Chapter 12_

_“Officer 253218.” A voice purred dangerously,_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Or Wilbur Soot, until the mission is over.”_

_“_ _Yes sir.”_

_“Did you clean up his blood when you killed him?”_

_“I didn’t have time, the people were waking up.”_

_“Hmm, I hope your mistake doesn’t fail you and your partner.”_

_“Partner?”_

_“Yes, you have someone who is helping you with this mission, say hello to-”_

_“Techno.” A man said, walking up to them._

_“Interesting choice of pink Techno.” The officer said._

_“Indeed.” Techno’s voice seemed to frown._

_"You two are partners, and partners work together.”_

_“Yes, of course. We will try not to murder each other-”_

_“Learn about your new character. Don’t make any mistakes, cause it can end up in your death. Depending on how humans treat you when they find out.”_

_The voice said, ignoring the man in the pink suit._

_“So if they decided to throw us out of the airlock as most humans do, we can just shapeshift into a small creature, and stay on top of their ship the entire time. A win-win.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading! I was so busy with school and stuff. So the imposters are revealed! Did anyone guess them both?
> 
> (My keyboard is broken :( )


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, and he must have vented out!”  
> “There is no way he could have walked that fast if he didn't vent.”

Chapter 13  
No one said a word after sharing everything they knew. It was silent. Two kills, that is- it’s-  
“What the fuck.” Tommy whispered, “Two killers?”   
“Language,” Bad mumbled. Skeppy wrapped an arm around him, making Bad lean on him.  
Skeppy glanced around at the pale shocked faces, anyone here could be the murderer. Even someone as kind as Bad, could be the one murdering everyone. He glanced at the boy on his shoulder.   
Dream looked thoughtful, resting his chin on his fists. “So if there are two imposters, then I can clear George and Sapnap. George because of his Medbay scan, and Sapnap, because he was with me the entire time.”  
“Or it could be both you and bitchboy,” Tommy spat.   
George glanced in between them, looking pale. “I mean, I did leave them for a second… I don’t know.” He trailed off, staring at Dream, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.  
“Dream?” Karl whispered. “Is it you?”  
“No- It’s not. I promise I would never kill-” He stopped, tears burned his eyes as he tried to hold them back.   
“So, the only people who were alone were Corpse, Tommy, Techno, and Sykkuno and Karl left each other for 3 minutes. Bad and Skeppy separated to do tasks for about 10 minutes, Tubbo was with Bad and Skeppy.”  
“And Wilbur, but he was alone before that,” Tubbo said.  
“Then Wilbur left Tubbo for about 4 minutes.” Dream concluded.   
“Great memory,” Tommy grumbled. “So George is the only one that is 100% innocent?”  
“Yeah.”   
“So Techno, where were you?”   
“I was walking towards Cafeteria.”  
“Guys, it’s Techno.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I saw him at the upper engine, so he could have just murdered Rae.”  
“Yeah, and he must have vented out!”  
“There is no way he could have walked that fast if he didn't vent.”  
“Okay, so it’s Techno then.”  
“I agree.”  
“Wait but-”  
“Technoblade? How could you?”  
“Get him outta here."  
“What? No guys, I can prove my innocence next round. I have a medbay scan!” Techno sputtered, holding his hands up.   
“Then let’s all skip, and let him do his medbay scan,” Tubbo suggested, still not believing that Techno is the killer then. Dream sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading. This chapter shows you how fast some people can just on the right people. Like Sykkuno corpse rae-


End file.
